Move
by LawliPop
Summary: Move, and show me what you can do. [Ryou Bakura x Anzu Mazaki][Oneshot]


_A/N: Just a quick RyouxAnzu one-shot. Inspired by the song "Move" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. _

**

* * *

**

_**Move**_

"Anzu... um, are-are you sure this is going to help?"

"Of course it will. Just relax, Ryou," Anzu replied nonchalantly as she went over to her stereo and popped a disk into the CD slot.

The obvious sound of a guitar filled the room and Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a hesitant step backwards toward the bedroom door.

"I... I just, you know, I'm not sure if it will."

"_Relax,_" Anzu cooed.

Before the fair-skinned boy had another chance to object she was at his side, taking hold of both of his hands and placing them on either side of her waist. Ryou, not very accustomed to being so close to members of the opposite sex, felt a little uneasy as Anzu pressed her body against his. He gulped down the air that he didn't even realize was trapped in his throat and fidgeted nervously as she placed her own arms around his neck, thus locking their embrace.

"Ready?" she asked, turning her eyes upwards and giving him a reassuring smile.

Ryou tried to detach one of his hands from around her waist, but she caught on to what he was attempting to do and would not allow it to happen. She shook her head sternly, waggling her index finger in front of his face before gently flicking his nose.

"Come on, it won't be so bad," she told him. "You'll enjoy it, I promise you will."

Sighing, he gave in and lightly touched his hands against her hips. "O-okay," he whispered.

At that exact moment, the music chose to pick up and Anzu hissed a command into Ryou's ear right in time with the lead singer, who started off the lyrics of the song with the exact same demand.

"_Move!"_

The music around them was fast-paced and entrancing, and the albino teenager was having a hard time restraining himself. He wanted to give in to Anzu's wishes, but his bashful personality and fear of doing something wrong was overpowering that desire to do what his friend demanded of him. So he stood as still as he could manage as Anzu danced perfectly along to the beat.

The room seemed to start spinning as she brought one of her hands down from his shoulder to rest on his chest, her fingertips ghosting across the pale skin of his neck and collarbone as they clasped around the golden Item which was the sole cause of Ryou's being there altogether. With the Sennen Ring tightly in her grip she removed it from around his neck and tossed it carelessly on the carpeted floor, the action emitting a small gasp of protest from her dance partner.

Just as he was about to say something, his chocolate-brown eyes evenly met her ocean-blue ones and he was rendered speechless. While he stared at her, the reason she suggested this form of remedy to him suddenly became clear; he could see how light her soul had become, and how carefree her stance had turned. She was lost in the dance, and so were all her troubles, doubts, and... fears.

That was why she was dancing; it was a way to overcome the fears she possessed deep in her heart. It was a method of escaping reality.

For Ryou, it could be a means of escaping Sennen Ring and, more importantly, _him_.

... How had she known?

"Ryou?" Anzu's voice sounded over the heavy music. When she had his attention, she gave a small frown. "Is something wrong?" she wondered, "Do you want to stop?"

Ryou continued gazing down at her, his russet orbs calculating as they searched through the endless azure pools of her eyes. His lips parted and his fingers twitched against her hips, pressing against the skin more firmly.

"I... no," he realized. "I don't want to stop. I want to..." his vision flickered momentarily to the Sennen Ring lying innocently on the ground. "I want to face my fears."

The grimace immediately disappeared from her face and was replaced by a warm smile as she understood. She slipped one of her legs between his knees and pulled his face closer. "Then _show me what you can do_," she breathed.

He didn't need to be asked more than once. Not quite knowing how to dance, he allowed himself to be guided by his companion. With one arm on his chest and one around his neck Anzu swayed both him and herself back and forth slowly, allowing him to get used to the movement. It took a few moments, but Ryou was able to catch on and was then able to move with the music on his own without even needing directions from her.

As they danced together Ryou's mind seemed to clear itself of all the worries he had earlier possessed; he forgot where he was, why he was there, and who he was with. His eyelids fell closed at a leisurely pace, and as a result he was able to further distance himself from the world since he could no longer see it.

Neither of them spoke, and for the three and a half minutes that the song played the two dancers were in absolute bliss as their problems seemed to dissolve into the air around them with each passing second. The actions of their dance flowed effortlessly, not even having to be thought about. They moved as one, limbs sliding across limbs, chests brushing together, and legs tangling and untangling around each other. At one point, Anzu's hands ended up underneath the back of Ryou's shirt, fingernails practically digging into the colorless skin, and Ryou's hands had traveled to a spot much lower than where they had originally been positioned.

And they only continued to lose themselves further as the song progressed, but their silence ended as Anzu decided to acknowledge her dance partner's presence.

"So why were you afraid to do this?" she asked, her lips brushing against his neck.

He shivered. "I'm not... used to being around other people," he explained, finding it difficult to breathe as she pressed their bodies together.

She gave him a questioning look.

He elaborated. "It was never my choice to be alone..." Sighing, he hid his face in her chestnut-colored hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent that she seemed to emit. "I was terrified to get close to people... I was scared that... that he would hurt anyone I'd start care about."

Anzu nodded; she could comprehend that. She removed one of her hands from under his shirt and pressed it against his cheek, forcing him to look down at her so that she could study his expression. "He's made your life horrible, hasn't he?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ryou's mouth opened slightly but no words came out. He offered her a gentle smile, which caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle slightly. "I wouldn't say that... He is a horrible person, and... I hate him more than anything... Yet..." He placed his hands on her waist and she stilled instantaneously. "If I hadn't received the Sennen Ring, I never would have moved to Domino City," he said. "And I... I wouldn't have met all of the wonderful people here. I wouldn't have met Yugi and the others and... I never would have met... y-you."

He turned his face away from her, cheeks darkening to an almost embarrassing shade of red.

The music had long since stopped playing, and the room was predominantly silent with the exception of the duo's simultaneous ragged breathing.

"Ryou, do you want to --?"

"Yes," he answered automatically before she even had a chance to finish the inquiry.

Flashing him a knowing smile, Anzu pulled herself away from his warm embrace and walked over to her CD player. Quickly pressing the 'reset' button, music once again filled the air. The same guitar started off the song, followed by the lead singer's barely audible whispering.

Before she could turn to rejoin her dance partner, Ryou was behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, and pulling her closer so that her back pressed against his front. Anzu's breath caught in her throat at the action – Ryou wasn't normally so bold. She blinked as she felt his lips against her ear, and turned her head curiously to get a better look at him.

His eyes were closed and there was a satisfied grin on his face. Although he was standing right behind her, he appeared distant; obviously he had already lost himself within the entrancing beat of the song. And it was also obvious, as he kissed her ear and hissed out a familiar command that she herself had uttered earlier, that he wanted her to join him.

"_Move."_

Feeling him begin to sway her in time to the music as she had done for him, Anzu was more than willing to comply with his demand; turning in his arms and placing her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him.

Seeing the pleased look on her face, Anzu couldn't help but smile. She could tell now by the way he was dancing with her that he had done what she had brought him to her house to do – that he had used the music, as she did, as a method of escaping from his problems and worries.

As long as this song was playing, and Anzu was with him, Ryou wasn't afraid.


End file.
